Franny's Feet (Jomaribryan's version)
Franny's Feet is a Canadian/American animated series for children created by Cathy Moss and Susin Nielsen. The series was produced by Family Channel, Decode Entertainment and PBS Kids. The show follows the adventures of Francine "Franny" Fantootsie (a portmanteau of "fantasy" and "tootsie") as she tries on various pairs of shoes and travels to different places in the world. It appeared on PBS Kids in the United States July 8, 2006 and ran through April 10, 2010. Summary Franny visits with her Grandpa every day at his shoe repair shop in Vancouver. They like to talk about matters until a customer comes. The customer presents the problem shoes to Grandpa, and he gives the pair to Franny to place inside the shoe repair box. Franny tries on the footwear and they take her to a magical place such as a Native American powwow in Wyoming, a sunny beach in Jamaica, or a high mountain in China. At the end of each episode, after Franny solves the problem in a magical place, she receives a treasure and adds it to her shoebox treasure keeper and solves her own problem. In the fourth season, Franny's clothes change into a costume based on where her imagination takes her (for example, a swimsuit in Jamaica, pioneer clothing for a pioneer-time farm, etc.). The opening has also been redone; the theme is the same and shows the same events as the first three seasons but the animation has been redone to show Franny in costume for the events, as opposed to her regular clothes. At the end of each show in seasons one and two on PBS Kids in the United States, comes Music Time with SteveSongs; in season three, it was Dot's Story Factory. In season four and onwards, it was "Who's That Dog?", a segment that shows a live-action child showing the viewers his/her dog and its special tricks. The show is designed to teach children about the joys of exploring for the first time. It has been praised by critics in the United States and Canada and has been honored as an Outstanding Product of 2007 by iParenting Media Awards May 2011. Cast Main * Phoebe McAuley as Franny * George Buza as Grandpa * Katherine Crimi as Lucy Supporting * Juan Chioran as Nat, the Yak * Stacey DePass Zuca, the Kinkajou * Tajja Isen as Princess Tia * Scott Beaudin as Fritz * Julie Lemieux as Zelda, the wild boar * Scott McCord as Charlie, the bronco * Alex House as Kinka, the Kinkajou * Robert Tinkler as Salsa, the Donkey * Sunday Muse as Li-Mei, the Chinese * Noah Reid as Carlos, the Mexican boy * Carlos Diaz as Johnny, the Jamaica * Dwayne Hill as Cricket * Connor Price as George the mouse * Adrian Truss as Joanna, the pirate girl * Martin Roach as Joey the dogsled * Dennis Akiyama as Sally, the tough old cat * Len Carlson as Chaser the museum cat * Mark Rendall as Adam, the Camper * Terry Hawkes as Jessie, the musical star * Tracey Moore as Li-Wei, the Chinese * Colin Soleman as Pixie, the horse * Jonathan Wilson as Morrison, the orange Monkey * Ron Rubin as Joey, the kangaroo * Hadley Kay as Sarah, the rider * Alyson Court as Meena, the butterfly U.K. dub * Maria Darling as Franny * Jo Wyatt * Paul Panting Episodes * Note: This list is of the 30 minute episodes. Each 30 minute episodes is made up of two 15 minute episodes, each with their own opening. Season 1 (2006-2007) * 101 Jingle Dress/A Home for Herman * 102 The Colossal Fossil/Lighthouse Lily * 103 Pilot Project/Not Yeti * 104 Double Trouble/Bedtime for Bears * 105 Birds of a Feather/Yummy in My Tummy * 106 Paper Presents/You Bug Me * 107 Hop to It/Night Time * 108 Arctic Antics/Octopus's Garden * 109 Armadillo Allergy/Fowl Weather * 110 Say Jamaica/Pink Flamingos * 111 Reindeer to the Rescue/It's a Big Job * 112 Bright Idea/Iguana Play Paddleball * 113 Happy Halloween/Snowy Jamaica Season 2 (2007-2008) * 201 (14) Puppet Pals/Sweet Mystery * 202 (15) The Lonely Library/Wonderful Woolies * 203 (16) Paint Job /Visit to the Vet * 204 (17) Fancy Footwork/Mischievous Magpies * 205 (18) Shiver Me Timbers/Ride 'em Cowboy * 206 (19) Swamp Thing/Franny's Manners * 207 (20) Lost in Mexico/No Place Like Home * 208 (21) The Fais Do Do/A Stand Out Performance * 209 (22) Make Them Laugh/Bear Facts * 210 (23) Mount Do It Later/A Pony Tale * 211 (24) Egg Sitting/Bee Patient * 212 (25) Chez Lou Lou/Under the Sea * 213 (26) Long Stories/A Little Moose Music Season 3 (2008-2009) * 301 (27) Monkey Stuff/Small is Beautiful * 302 (28) Jumbo Hi Jinx/Princess Tia * 303 (29) Whiz Kid/Best in Show * 304 (30) Season's Greetings/Opening Night Jitters * 305 (31) Granny Nanny Goat/Franny and Five-Pin * 306 (32) The Great Museum Caper/It's Snow Small Feat * 307 (33) Tunnel Vision/Greece Is the Word * 308 (34) Like Magic/Old Friends, New Friends * 309 (35) Nat The Yak/ The Big Race * 310 (36) Westward Ho/Messy Monkey * 311 (37) Scatterbrained Squirrel/What's So Funny? * 312 (38) A Pirate's Treasure/Game Over * 313 (39) Unhappy Hippo/Net Worth Season 4 (2009-2010) * 401 (40) Stargazing/Tower Power * 402 (41) Slippery Sandcastle/Butterfingers * 403 (42) Picture This/Sound Advice * 404 (43) Rainforest Games/Shake Those Beans * 405 (44) Flight of Fancy/Totem Trouble * 406 (45) Papa Penguin/Ballroom Bugaboo * 407 (46) Wedding Day Woe/''A Perfect Fit'' * 408 (47) On Your Toes/''It Figures'' * 409 (48) Iwi the Kiwi/''Clothes Call'' * 410 (49) Lots of Space/''Tulip Parade'' * 411 (50) Pandamonium/''So to Speak'' * 412 (51) Sweet Talk/''Light in the Night'' * 413 (52) Going Ape!/''Halloween Harvest'' See also * Mr Benn – 1970s BBC children's TV series with many similarities * William's Wish Wellingtons Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows